Various structures are proposed as the structure of a lamp. A structure, which includes a light source and a reflector reflecting light emitted from the light source forward, is proposed in JP-A-9-231809 and the like as one vehicle lamp. In a vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-9-231809, reflective surfaces of the reflector are radially divided about an optical axis and the appearance of the lamp is improved when lighting.
However, if the reflective surfaces of the reflector are radially divided as in JP-A-9-231809, light, which is emitted from the light source and projected to a gap between the adjacent reflective surfaces, is not reflected in an intended direction by the reflective surfaces. Accordingly, it is not possible to effectively use the light emitted from the light source, so that it is not possible to sufficiently improve the usage efficiency of the light.